Interview for Altair and Aquarii
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: It's their turn!


Zexal Oneshot

Interview for Altair and Aquarii

Humor

OC

It's their turn!

(I own this stuff. I don't own the questions or Zexal, but I do own this stuff. Cool, huh?)

xxxxxxxxxx

D.T.B: Welcome again, people, to our next interview! This time around, we have to people getting interviewed. Altair of the Astral Beings and Aquarii of the Barian Guardians! Better known as Mr. and Mrs. Stone. Let's give 'em a hand, everybody. [claps]

Aquarii: [bows]

Altair: Hello.

D.T.B: So, take a seat and ready yourself for some fan craziness.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Question 1 (Anonymous)

_What is your opinion on SacredJewel, HolyIce, and the CathyXTakeshi pairing?_

Altair: While I find your naming scheme to be confusing – while also making quite a bit of sense – the overall emotion that I feel when I see them together is soothing. I feared the boys would remain single all their lives and end up like their uncle.

Aquarii: And you weren't ready to see that happen in the slightest.

Altair: Of course, I wasn't. Your brother was always crabby. So, I approve wholeheartedly. As for Cathy and Takeshi, I haven't seen anything to help voice a proper opinion.

Aquarii: Same.

Question 2 (tranthienhoa)

_What do two you think about Durbe became a Barian Emperor while Sirius became a Barian Guardian?_

Aquarii: When Durbe became an Emperor, I had yet to learn of it. I had my fears, as I only found Siri-chan, but I couldn't say with certainty. Once Siri-chan told us about his meeting of the wisteria Emperor, I honestly didn't know whether to be happy or upset. I was torn. I loved Sirius following his dream and becoming a Barian Guardian, but I also loved Durbe for choosing to protect his world however he could. Of course, that choice also made him an enemy of the Guardians, but so long as he didn't do anything out of line, I had no reason to make that official.

Altair: When I first discovered their transformation into Barians, it had been a bittersweet revelation. My sons were alive, in a way, and I could see them again, but as enemies. I found them once or twice, but they took no notice of me. Then Durbe became an Emperor – one who has made it his mission to save Barian World by destroying Astral World – and Sirius became a Guardian – who's mission is to protect both Barian World and Earth in any way he could. Like Aquarii, I was torn. Eventually, I decided that if either one of them threatened my world, I would do what I could to stop them, even forcing them to remember who they used to be if I had to. Other than that decision, I could do nothing more against my children.

Question 3. (Arianni)

_How did the two of you meet?_

Altair: Now they ask the question.

Aquarii: Part of me hoped for more time.

[D.T.B: Uh, guys?]

Altair: We are aware. [sigh] Well, to begin with, I was a knight-errant. After my father and I had a small spat, I decided to leave my hometown to clear my head. It was a foolish idea, as I was rather ill at the time, and I paid the price for it. Passed out in a forest I didn't recognize. Then Aquarii found me and had her brother take me to their house.

Aquarii: I remember. Your fever was almost too high for me to help. It took my mother, my best friend, and several sleepless nights to save your life.

Altair: That's correct. And it took me an extra two or three days before I was able to comprehend that I was still alive.

Question 4 (Arianni)

_How did Altair propose to Aquarii?_

Altair: The usual way. With a wedding ring. Why?

Aquarii: Were you expecting something different?

[D.T.B: Guys! They meant was there anything special!]

Altair: My answer remains the same.

Question 5 (Arianni)

_What was the wedding like?_

Aquarii: Beautiful, to say the least.

Altair: We had to go to a nearby city for the ceremony, but I wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. We were still very young at the time, so while some were congratulating us, others were wondering if we should have waited another year. By that time, however, we were convinced that the wedding was the best thing for us. It's a good thing we did that, too.

Aquarii: Had we chosen to wait another year or so, we might have never had our three beautiful children.

Altair: We exchanged vows without taking our eyes off of each other. I slid the ring on Aquarii's finger, Aquarii gave me my ring. She later joked that I was no longer a knight-errant because I have pledged my troth to her.

Aquarii: And you reminded me that I was no longer a 'fair maiden' because I was wearing your ring.

Altair: It made people laugh at the reception that followed. That much was certain.

Aquarii: And they thought we were kidding.

Question 6 (Arianni)

_When did they know that the other was "the one"?_

Altair: When I was being returned home. My brothers, Crux and Vega, found me and told me that Father was worried. In the end, Crux realized that I had fallen in love and decided to inform Father that I would not be returning. Father took it much better than I thought he would. He even gave me his blessing.

Aquarii: It was a growing feeling for me. When we first found him, my desire to help him recover overshadowed any feelings I had for him on a personal level. Then he called me 'Angel' when he was just barely conscious and I could feel myself blushing. A few weeks after he recovered, I realized my own feelings and decided to think them through. By the time his brothers came and went, my decision had been made and nothing could sway me. Not even my stubborn brother, Farmer Crumble. I was just glad Father and Mother approved of him.

Question 7 (Arianni)

_How do you two feel, knowing that one is of Astral World and the other is of Barian World?_

Aquarii: It's a complicated feeling. I'm just happy that he's alive. Besides, our worlds used to be one, so I tend to think of it as us being separated by a glass door.

Altair: The only negative thing I have to say about it is that it makes speaking with my wife rather difficult. Lord Eliphas still hates Barians and has often forbade me from speaking with Barians unless the situation demands it. As you might guess, I tend to ignore that order around Aquarii.

Question 8 (Arianni)

_And do they have any fun stories of the boys when they were younger?_

Altair: Several.

Aquarii: Mainly when they were toddlers. This one time, I was preparing dinner and one of Crumble's dogs – who was a puppy at the time – was in the living room, playing with the twins. Katherine was taking a nap in her bedroom and Altair was watching the twins crawl around on the ground. Next thing I know, I'm hearing the twins laughing and couldn't help but check.

Altair: I was throwing Durbe into the air. Farmer Crumble's pup, on the other hand, was licking Sirius' face. Let me tell you, both of them slept rather well that night.

Aquarii: Shame the laughing woke Katherine up. She wasn't able to go back down until late that night.

Question 9 (Arianni)

_What kind of deck does the couple use?_

Aquarii: I use a Light/Dark Beast/Spellcaster type deck.

Altair: Light-Attribute Warriors. My deck strategy focuses on Rituals.

Question 10 (Aurasoul)

_Why doesn't Aquarii have a Barian Form?_

Aquarii: Very simple. I have no need for one. I have my memories; they were neither twisted nor altered nor hidden away. I possess no hatred for anybody, save Don Thousand and those who threaten the children under my command. Perhaps I actually have a form but I honestly wouldn't know. I've never had the want to transform into a cocoon of my previous self. Besides, I much prefer talking with a mouth and those Barians I've seen that possessed them looked absolutely horrifying. If anybody hid in fear of Heartland after he transformed into that beast, I most certainly wouldn't blame them.

[D.T.B: Thanks, you two. Well, that's it. You can go now.]

Aquarii: Thank you.

Altair: Thank you very much.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**D.T.B: So, what did you guys think? Let me know in a review. Next interview will be for the biggest goofball the Guardians have ever seen. The Captain of the Distraction Team as well as the Wolf and Saber's Punching Bag – according to Yurei, anyway – Antares Kreiger!**

**Antares: Finally!**


End file.
